The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 11
The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 11 Hanna Bowshmite Hanna was the only one to oppose the "Buddy System". Although she regreted not being there on time to help Grace, she still felt they worked better individually- She worked better alone. "I understand how you feel Hanna, but we all feel this is the best option. What if it is you next time?" Jess stated, but looking at Hanna's reaction to see if she caused offense. "Ok, fine. Point taken. So how is this going to work? There are seven of us." Hanna pointed out and the mumbling began, Hecter finally came to a solution. "Obviously we can't have teams of two. So, how about two teams of two and a team of three. For now though, while Grace is incapacitated, we shall have groups of two, agreed?" he proposed, and they all nodded. "How will we pair up? Strength? Stamina?" Courtney asked, staring at Hanna again. Hanna never got along with Courtney. She was too... vein. Vein wasn't cool. Courtney showed off and it was incredibly annoying. Courtney didn't like how much of a bore that Hanna was and always criticised her. "I feel we should have pairs that work off each other. The first pairing I recommend would be Hecter and Jess. Jess can bend time, Hecter can bend illusions. It's a crazy but effective pairing" Logan stated, Jess and Hecter agreed. The meeting went on for another twenty minutes. Discussing tactics. Hanna was happy with her pairing, she got to pair with Logan. Hanna had no time for relationships, but she felt a connection with Logan, they both served for the "Darker" purpose and they both had kick-a** powers. Hanna admired Logan for standing up to Psyche, she was a cow, her husband was no better. Hanna walked back to the bunks with Jess to check on Grace. She was slowly opening her eyes, but wincing as she did. "No, don't try and move Grace. Your bones are very sensitive at the moment. So, just try and relax" Jess said, clenching the air. Hanna could tell she was slowing the time around Grace to give her more time to relax. Jess and Hanna struck up a conversation about Logan and Psyche. "Why do you think she was on the offence?" Jess asked. "I'd say she was just protecting the souls, but we are too smart for that. Thanatos did say people would oppose what we are doing" Hanna answered positively. "Like with Cereberus?" Jess responded nervously, knowing what the underworld was like and what the Gods are like on the warpath. "Exactly, until we find the next soul, we are sitting ducks" Hanna replied reassuringly. Logan came in the door. "Sitting ducks no more. Our next enemy has come to say hi... and it's quite horrific". Scrambling to the front of the bus, we saw the "horrific" enemy Logan was talking about. It was... a woman.. but, she was surrounded in a torrent of black and purple fog. The fog showing decapitations and murders and all things horrific. "WHAT... IS THAT?" Courtney shouted stumbling back, shocked at the sights. "It's not the war twins Phobos and Deimos..." Jess stated, trying to think. Hanna's expression was not however pleasing or as reassuring as before. "You know her, don't you" Hecter said looking at Hanna, her expression turned dark, as if she found her target. "That... is Phrike" Hanna muttered but kept her eyes on the creature on the road. Her voice was frail. "I never heard of Phrike before, is she a demonic monster or something?" Hecter responded, demanding a proper answer. After hearing Phrike's name, Logan turned pale, Courtney spotted this. "You two know what we are dealing with! SPIT. IT. OUT!" Courtney screamed at Logan. "She is a Goddess. Of Horror!" Hanna shouted at Courtney, and the staring match re-surfaced. The Goddess inched closer to the already battered bus. The fog dancing at her feet was surreal. "And how do we plan on passing her?! This is a straight highway!" Jess stated loudly and everyone stopped to think, "Buddies. We will buddy up and try and distract. Logan and Hanna will talk to her. We will try and get around her" Hecter answered assuringly. First the Goddess of the Soul. Then the Underworld Dog of Hades and now another Goddess.... of Horror! The luck was just not in their favor, and they had Thanatos to thank. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Assassins Category:Chapter Page